Um último Capitulo
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque não importa quanto tempo passa, queremos sempre voltar atrás e acrescentar um último capítulo. Tudo em nome do famoso final feliz.


Eu lembro-me de quando os teus olhos eram a esperança que eu buscava no mundo. Quando o teu sorriso era a luz que iluminava o meu caminho. Eu lembro-me de ti… por vezes! Naquelas alturas em que a solidão me assola com mais força e me ameaça deitar abaixo.

Eu até podia renegar as memórias que tu me trazes, se o teu fantasma não insistisse em me assombrar desta forma. Por vezes eu quase consigo imaginar que estás aqui. O teu sorriso doce, a forma como o teu olhar me tocava… a harmonia que eram todos os teus elementos juntos.

É tão fácil recordar os momentos que um dia vivemos. É quase tão fácil como sentir o enorme desejo de voltar atrás para os reviver. Mas eu sei que há coisas impossíveis e que trazer-te de volta é uma delas.

Talvez seja estranha a forma como eu falo de ti, parece que morreste não é? Mas eu sei que não, porque te vejo todos os dias. Tu passas nesse teu ar deslumbrante, como uma pena que dança ao vento e sorris. Sorris como se eu fosse apenas um, um entre tantos. Um colega, um amigo… e eu sempre fui mais do que isso. Eu sou o teu primo, mas nem é disso que me refiro. Eu sou o teu passado. Eu preenchi cada segundo da vida que um dia tiveste. Mas tu pareces ter esquecido, e parece que foi tão fácil. E quando eu te vejo passar, nos teus vestidos de alta costura, com os cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados caindo de forma sublime sobre a pele macia veludo, eu pergunto-me quem és tu. Eu olho os teus olhos e eles brilham de uma forma que palavras não conseguem sequer descrever. Eu sei que és feliz e que o ar sonhado que hoje tens em nada mudou desde que éramos jovens. Desde aquele dia…

Eu não sei bem como tudo começou. Nós éramos felizes. Éramos o casal mais invejado de Hogwarts. Andávamos no 6ºano e eu era o capitão da equipa de Quidditch, badalado por todas as raparigas e tu eras a rapariga mais inteligente de toda a escola, e que todos os rapazes queriam. Nós espalhávamos inveja e beleza. Éramos o casal perfeito, todos diziam. Até a nossa família gostava. Os nossos pais brincavam, as nossas mães e avós deliciavam-se com sonhos de casamento. Nós éramos primos, tu sempre dizias, mas casamentos entre primos era algo muito banal no mundo dos feiticeiros. Por isso nós tínhamos tudo para dar certo. Eu amava-te e tu amavas-me. Mas então tudo mudou. Nem sei se algum dia houve um dia concreto, sei que começaste por um brilho diferente nos olhos, depois uma distância, a frieza, as discussões e depois o fim. Tu choraste e pediste desculpa. Tu sabias que me estavas a destruir mas tu apenas disseste que preferias acabar tudo antes que uma traição acontecesse.

Foi aí que eu percebi o quanto estavas apaixonado. Eu não sabia por quem, mas quando dei por isso, esse mistério tomou conta de mim. Viciou-me, controlou-me… até que tu revelaste. E eu lembro-me desse dia. O sol brilhava quase tanto como os teus olhos quando tu apareceste no salão de mão dada com ele. E todos viram, todos olharam, todos comentaram… Todos tiveram pena de mim. E ele passou a ser o sortudo, e eu passei a ser o coitado. Aquele que tinha sido abandonado.

E foi assim que vocês se transformaram no casal do século. E foi assim que vocês saíram de Hogwarts, e arranjaram empregos fantásticos. E penso que foi assim que casaram, enriqueceram e foram pais de 2 filhos. É por isso que hoje és feliz, e ele também o é. Porque ele passa e transpira sucesso. Ele sorri para todos. Vocês são casados á anos, e andam de mãos dadas, abraçados e aos beijos como verdadeiros adolescentes. E eu por vezes imagino-me no lugar dele, a ter tudo o que sempre desejei ter contigo.

Como eu gostava… e como seria simples voltar atrás. Esse é apenas o meu único desejo. Voltar atrás, á nossa história de amor e acrescentar-lhe um final feliz.

**FIM**

Esta fic foi escrita num dia em que eu me julgava feliz. Até que o meu ex-namorado decidiu vir comigo e com umas colegas para o bus. E foi ai que eu percebi que por mais que pensemos que assim, há passados que não esquecemos. E quando nos lembramos de todos esses momentos, desejamos sempre voltar atrás e mudar tudo aquilo que pudermos para termos um final um pouco mais feliz.

Desculpem a melancolia.

(Fic dedicada ao PS por todo o carinho que me dispensa)

Continuem lendo…

DanielaMPotter


End file.
